


[Podfic] Makers of History

by Hananobira



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, non-explicit references to rape and domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Mick has enough of the Legends and decides to quit mid-mission to stay with someone who actually appreciates him.Someone like - Georgie Washington.(AU of 'Turncoat' where Mick stays in the American Revolution instead)





	[Podfic] Makers of History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Makers of History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440575) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Gratitude to litra for their generous donation to Puerto Rico hurricane relief!

Thanks to Paraka for hosting and nirejseki for permission to record the fic.

 

Original Fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440575>  
Length: 00:28:14

Paraka: [MP3 (39 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Makers%20of%20History.mp3) or [M4B (26 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Harvey%20FanAid/Makers%20of%20History.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
